1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a consumable management device, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile apparatus performs an image forming operation by using consumables typified by an ink, a toner, and the like. In an apparatus of this kind, therefore, the remaining amount of the consumable is periodically detected, a timing of replacement of each consumable is estimated based on a result of the detection, and, when the replacement timing approaches, a warning indicative of this is displayed on an operation screen for the operator, thereby prompting replacement of the consumable.